Blanc/Ultra Dimension/Relationships
CPUs Neptune Blanc and Neptune are on good terms. Blanc perfers Plutia but she has no ill will against Neptune as Neptune assisted her in reclaiming her city. The two do not interact much specifically together but Blanc was sad at the potential thought at Neptune leaving the Ultra Dimension permanently. Noire Ultra Dimension Noire and Blanc started out as bitter enemies. Lastation's rise was threatening Lowee and Noire thought Blanc was in leagues with the Seven Sages. After Noire assisted Blanc in saving her city, they are still not on good terms as they compete for Plutia's attention. Blanc constantly calls Noire out for her "tsundere" tendencies with Noire not really able to retort. At the post-game however, it seems the two are on much better terms as Noire comforts Blanc on her dilemma with creating better mobile games against Bamo and Regu. Hyper Dimension Blanc leaves this Noire to her gate-keeping duties in the true route. This annoys Noire and the two have no significant interaction beyond that. Vert Ultra Dimension Blanc hated Vert initially for declaring war on the goddesses then bragging about her chest size. However, Blanc quickly put that aside and was willing to help a weakened Vert defend her city from the Seven Sages. Vert and Blanc even found common ground in their desire to crush Yellow Heart. While Blanc still has grievances about her small chest and Vert still teases her occasionally for this, the two get along in the end fine. Vert also comforts Blanc on Lowee's stubborn tradition against creating mobile games. Hyper Dimension The Hyper Dimension Vert held off the fake goddesses to allow Blanc and the others to pass through to fight Rei Ryghts. Blanc (Hyper Dimension) The Hyper Dimension Blanc held off the fake goddesses to allow Blanc and the others to pass through to fight Rei Ryghts. Blanc liked that her counterpart was able to be cool. Blanc and her counterpart get along really well in the end visiting each other, trying figure out ways to increase chest size, and dealing with the loud and rowdy friends and family around them. Plutia Plutia is Blanc's first friend. This causes Blanc to be attached to Plutia. Blanc was also the first person her transformation acted "kind" to. Plutia did to, initially to throw Blanc into further despair but seeing as how Blanc sincerely tried to be her friend, Plutia decided to roll with it. Blanc, like everyone else is afraid of Plutia's transformation. Blanc's reason for visiting Planeptune so often is specifically because of Plutia. She does not try to hide this. Plutia is for sure, Blanc's best friend, but Blanc may exactly be Plutia's best friend, but they are good friends for sure. Peashy Peashy, while under the Seven Sages enraged Blanc to no end. Her large chest and limitless power annoyed Blanc. Peashy remember Blanc as someone looking like a strawberry cake. While Blanc is unhappy with that categorization, she is happy Peashy remembers her name. After Peashy regained her memory, the two are on good terms. CPU Candidates Nepgear Blanc considers Nepgear to be more responsible than her sister. Like her sister, the two do not have too much interaction but they get along with each other well enough. Rom Rom knows this Blanc is not her sister and was very shy towards her. Rom did warm up to her eventually. Rom is happy to have both Blanc's as they feel like twin sisters similar to her and Ram. Ram Ram knows this Blanc is not her sister and does think much of it. She even gave Mina's treasure map to the this Blanc instead of her sister. The two get along well. Makers *CyberConnect2 and Broccoli comes from the Ultra Dimension in Hyperdimension Neptunia Victory, and Hyper Dimension from Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth3 but share the same events with characters from both games IF Blanc took part in helping Plutia and the Planeptune Basilicom raise IF. She also assisted in protecting and rescuing her. However, the two do not specifically interact with each other. The two have a positive relationship. Compa Blanc also helped the Planeptune Basilicom raise Compa. Blanc is quite jealous of the fact Compa grew up to have a much bigger chest than herself, but does not show this to her. The two get along well enough. CyberConnect2 Blanc gave CyberConnect2 a tour of Lowee which she enjoyed. CyberConnect2 promises to do the same to Blanc if she has a chance to visit Fukoka. The two are on good terms. Falcom Blanc is very interested in Falcom's adventures. She convince the new adventurer to write books on it. The two girls are also on good terms. MarvelousAQL Blanc wanted to know how Marvy got a large chest. Blanc asked about what food she ate since childhood. Marvy answers with futomaki which convinced Blanc to start a futomaki factory in her quest to get a large chest. Marvy is happy to be able to easily get more futomaki in Lowee. The two get along really well. Broccoli Blanc is able to play around with Gema, unlike Noire. In fact, Broccoli has not been able to find anything lacking from Blanc, unlike the other goddess. The two should have a positive relationship. Oracles Histoire Ultra Dimension Blanc gets along nicely with Histoire sharing a passion for books, a good work ethic, and are generally not too loud. Hypothetically they would be a perfect match, but the two don't dwell on the fact for too long. They are very good friends. Hyper Dimension Histoire was unhappy with how all the goddesses, including Blanc were distracted when they all first arrived in Planeptune's Basilicom. Histoire wanted to lecture them but could not find the time. She does trust them to save both the Hyper Dimension and Ultra Dimension. Antagonists Abnes Without any friends initially, Abnes' accusation did sting Blanc a lot more than any other goddess. Abnes simply did not think a little girl like Blanc could be a goddess. However, after Abnes left the Seven Sages, Blanc gaining a lot of new friends, the two have warmed up to each other to the point where they are not enemies. They are not friends, however. Anonydeath Anonydeath was an enemy to Blanc being a member of the Seven Sages. Blanc has defeated him with the goddess. Eventually Blanc also saved the man with the goddesses. The two do not have anything against each other once the Seven Sages disband. Arfoire Blanc has assisted the party in defeating Arfoire. Due to the string of defeats by the combined efforts of the goddess, Arfoire suffered, Blanc is not on Arfoire's kill list. However, the two still dislike each other. Croire Croire has inconvenienced Blanc by making Rei Ryghts fight the goddesses. Blanc and Croire still have an enemy relation to one another. Copypaste Blanc strongly dislikes Copypaste, at first for attacking and damaging her Basilicom. After destroying him in the mines, with the miners unhappy with the loss of a friend, Blanc had Copypaste repaired. Copypaste, now loyally serves Blanc as a tea machine. However Blanc does find him too loud. Mister Badd Mister Badd was formerly Lowee's minister. He back-stabbed Blanc and attempts to seize control of Lowee. After failing, he was tortured by Blanc. Blanc still hates the old man, and the old man still dislikes her. Blanc was willing to go as far as to kill him, if it were not for the monster daughters protecting him. Blanc was able to forgive him once Mister Badd tries to turn the monster children back into children. Blanc offers him Lowee's extensive information on CPUs in that endeavor. Rei Ryghts Ultra Dimension Blanc never saw this member of the Seven Sages as a major threat until Rei regained parts of her power. Once Rei was defeated, the two have warmed up somewhat. In the end Rei reformed the Seven Sages to help the goddesses. Hyper Dimension While in possession of the Ultra Dimension Rei Ryghts' memories, she is similar to Blanc while Lowee was the only nation. The two were lonely and angry about any new upstarts that posed any threat to them. Blanc finds this embarrassing. After defeating this Rei Ryghts, Rei forgets about Blanc. Blanc does not hold any ill will against her actions. Warechu Blanc saws this rat as enemy but never as something to be fought. That changed when Warechu decides to allow Arfoire to retreat. His display of heroism against the goddesses moved Blanc and made her hesitate in fighting the rat. However, with Plutia so eager to fight, Blanc decides to relieve many years of stress on the poor rat. Blanc and Warechu do not like each but do not hate each other in the end. Bamo Blanc detests this rat for stealing Lowee's IP and declaring war on the goddesses. Blanc was willing to let Bamo off easy though, with the Southern continent exile. The two at least no longer hate each other. Regu Blanc and Regu share essentially the same relation with Blanc and Bamo. Category:Blanc Category:Relationships